fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gruntmaster26
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Gruntmaster26! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gruntmaster26 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 23:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Fairy Tail Dust on Hold At this point, with Bash being included into the RP, things are just out of control so we have decided that the Rp will be put on hold until Zeon can properly give a detailed rp path he wants to take. Sorry for any trouble this may cause guys, but it's for the best, everyone rushed into this and Zeon didn't have a plan. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:40, October 1, 2013 (UTC) About the RP Look, I'm sorry about how I put my posts off on this series. I'm going through a very odd and shifting schedule right now, so I can't guarentee when I have the time, I'm trying to work through the first RP I've headed completely, and I also have schoolwork and other thigns to do. I don't want to stop this RP, I just want... a bit of a break. Is that okay? Sorry for the trouble and annoyance this caused you. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Guild Stuff Hey Grunt. I was going over my guild, Satyr Flute, recently and I decided to cut some of the members made by other people, and unfortunately Jirov John has been cut. Sorry. So, when you get a chance, if you could remove Satyr Flute from his affiliations, that would be great. Thanks. --SuBash (talk) 00:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Yo Jo Yo, second chapter is up Arrival: A Guild Introduction [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 16:46, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Grunt is the picture I used yours Xslasher59 (talk) 14:14, April 18, 2014 (UTC)xslasher59 About Your Nomination so, you nominated Phantom's Phantom Breaker Guild unfortunately, as Phantom Breaker is not located in Fiore, they are not eligible for the GMG so, sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to either recast your vote or nominate another Guild that is in Fiore Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:13, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Turn Your turn in the rp man [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 17:47, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ur post on warden rp bro [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:35, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Ur turn on Jude Vs Jirov amigo. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:28, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Nvm didn't know u finished it :P Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:46, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Turn Ur go on the Warden Rp [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 19:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Ur go on the Warden Rp [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 16:26, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Grunty. This is about the FT/HH RP; both Ash and I agree that Nui would be suited for this project. If you do as well, please message me when you get this. Thank you and have a nice day. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 04:00, September 26, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Still your turn on the wardens rp. Xz791 (talk) 08:11, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Guess Who :3 I'm back~ ! Talk to me when you can, 'kay? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:36, September 28, 2014 (UTC) warden RP Well basically they're hunting for clues while fighting the "zombies"....And they're getting close to what they've come for. Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:04, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Grunt, your post on the Warden RP! [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 21:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Desert Treasure Hey you! It is currently your turn on our role-play. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 23:59, April 5, 2015 (UTC) What exactly did Crevan do to change his body temperature? If that sort of thing isn't listed on his article, then using it would be considered metagaming, lol. Also, the information he seems to know, about Jiretto's past and affiliation to the magic council, those are not things that Crevan would have knowledge of, no matter how resourceful he may be. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 02:17, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Still, him having knowledge has nothing to do with the illusion. Even if it was an illusion, he shouldn't have that information, nor should it grant him immunity to the cold. Also, when did he cast the illusion? You never said anything about it until this post. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 02:39, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Sir Grunt, can I have your permission in using the article, King's End for my character Sawyer von Einzbern?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 22:44, May 1, 2015 (UTC) The Search Begins Your turn! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 03:23, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Back to you! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 23:27, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Your turn once again! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 01:48, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Your go! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 03:16, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Your turn! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 12:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Back to you! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 02:41, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Posted! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 01:28, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Yeah for sure, man, just catch me on chat sometime and we'll talk it over. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 04:13, May 23, 2015 (UTC) If you need help with the post, just ask ya know? :P Xz791 (talk) 10:44, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Ya know it is your turn again? And come on the chat a bit more :P Xz791 (talk) 20:54, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 13:18, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Your turn Have fun with that rather big reply of mine in our little duel :P Xz791 (talk) 09:35, June 25, 2015 (UTC) woot! Knightwalker591 (talk) 05:05, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey grunt it's your turn. If you still need help with the reply of our match, Damon doesn't mind helping you when you get stuck ^_^ So that way, you can ask both me and Damon for help i guess :D Xz791 (talk) 01:03, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Oii oii Grunty, where are you? Been waiting for your post! The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 04:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Your turn! The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 08:39, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Still your turn with Kyoko ^_^ Xz791 (talk) 13:18, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Trial Starts The S-Class promotional trial of Dragon Gunfire has begun. The first chapter is just everyone arriving on the island. Everyone will chat a bit, Aether will elaborate more on the rules, and everyone will split into their own chapters. go here. Have fun. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:54, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderbolt So, the Thunderbolt page is up. Let me know if I need to change something. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:20, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Can he be an agent? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:44, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Second Stage The next round for the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial has begun. First of all I'd like to apologize for the amount of time it has taken to get through the first section of the trial, and I don't think it should happen again. The page is Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Trial of Intelligence. The next two rounds will done on one page. Whoever passes on this next round will get to the third and final round. The rules will be explained when everyone arrives. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Use Magic Hey, would I be able to use your spatial magic for my character Mephistopheles please? Othrys Arc The battle between these two is finally coming. With the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial finally over it's time to finally get to the real fights. If you're character(s) in Dragon Gunfire can participate, let me know, and I'll add them to the character roster on Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey G, can I use your Spatial Magic for Yami Tokomodo? Ventus (talk) 16:26, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Everyone Gets Involved So the fights for the Othrys Arc are finally going underway. Sykushi will be fighting Ninigi. Talk to Sigma about how you want your rp to go. I reccomend giving it the naming prefix "Othrys Arc:" Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:20, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc Looks like you'll be my (or rather Solomon will be Chase's) opponent for the Othrys Arc! Is there any specific plan or idea you have in mind for the fight? Aaniimee (talk) 20:48, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Well, you can try to ambush a sky dragon slayer, but there's a very slim chance he'll succeed. But, if you're trying to get him away from the group, Chase prefers to fight alone for the most part anyway. Other than that, I'm cool with just trading blows and going with the flow. Would you like to start, or should I? Aaniimee (talk) 21:27, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc: The Legion vs. The Sky Dragon Slayer is up and ready for you to edit! Aaniimee (talk) 23:54, December 28, 2015 (UTC) So I had Chase absorb the Roar that was reflected, since it wasnt technically his attack anymore, but if you want I can change it. Aaniimee (talk) 06:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Ohai! Your turn on An Unknown Disturbance?! The Introduction of Nolan and Ikeda!. :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 21:34, December 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Othy Arc Nah nothing specific.. 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 23:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I suck at names and starting an rp lol, sorry. 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 14:51, December 31, 2015 (UTC) hey grunt, so you want si to participate in the guild tournament right?Lady Komainu (talk) 17:22, December 31, 2015 (UTC) : I posted. '''The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 15:37, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Rayden VS Si Hey, I'm doing a little research to get my strategy straight for our match and I was wondering if Rayden could potenitially overload her system with his lightning. If not I kindly ask you provide a realistic reason. Thanks a lot! (PS I am going to work on Rayden's page more so you can begin your strategy) QueenOfSwords~ (talk) 02:33, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Let's just say you haven't faced Heavenly Lightning yet.. QueenOfSwords~ (talk) 04:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Si versus Rayden Your turn. I couldn't quite make sense of what you wrote, so I went along the best I could. ~Liza Jigoku Games Hey, just wanted to let you know that I posted a blog detailing how the matches will be ran, and when the first round starts. Check it out here ! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:54, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I would have stepped in before Raydens last attack landed, if I saw the intent to do severe damage. It is against the tournament rules to do such severe damage. So Si wouldn't be split in half because Samarra would have jumped in to stop rayden. So what would you like me to do? Do you still want si split? Idk if you were planning to use that as a catalyst for new modifications or something. --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:20, January 19, 2016 (UTC) No, I wouldn't want to take away from your character like that. I'll have her step in after Si is split so you can still do modifications. --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC) RP? Hey, I was think we could rp sometime, how about it Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 09:07, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Can I see this character first, Grunt? I'd like to see if it qualifies ^^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:09, January 23, 2016 (UTC) For the first round of the games Naoto will be teamed up with Rowan Whitethorn. We will be posting the match ups and arenas on the Jigoku Games page in 5 days, so keep an eye out. --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:19, January 25, 2016 (UTC) I can see her having potential, I just wonder how much she knows about the "mechanics" of machinery. In a sense that's where the skill and practical use comes into play. Machinist Wizards are supposed to be mechanically inclined or know a good deal about gadgetry and tinkering of some sort. The better attuned they are to such things, the easier it is for them to summon/craft weapons, armor, objects, buildings to even proxies on the fly or without much prep time that is normally required. If you have a plan for that kind of description for the use of Machina Make, I'd appreciate if you give me a sample to let me know your character is using it properly ^^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 01:22, January 26, 2016 (UTC)